L o s t A n d F o u n d
by redraven01
Summary: The crew of the Strawhat Pirates has encountered a massive storm, separating Zoro and Robin from the five pirates. Zoro caught an unusual disease and Robin has to find an antidote in the middle of nowhere, before he 'dies' in 30 days. . .


A/N: Eh? You saying where is the continuation of **Love Story In Harbour Zoro x Robin**? Well turns out I can't write things when I mess up my story. -Shrugs- Here's another story for y'all **_Zoro x Robin _**and **_Luffy x Nami _**fans. Enjoy reading. Gomen everybody.

* * *

The Strawhat Pirates are enjoying a night of relaxation and camarederie inside the small kitchen of the creaking Going Merry as it travels through the deep blue sea. The food and sake were plentiful and spirits were high as the whole crew celebrated for Robin's comeback from the clutches of the CP9. As the night wore on, one by one, they all fell asleep on the hard wooden kitchen floor leaving a swordsman, a navigator, an archaeologist and the grinning captain of the small ship.

"I think i'll leave you for a while to battle it out. I've gotta get my sleep." Zoro said yawning and stretching his arms. The swordsman stood and wobbled a little bit, leaning into Robin to steady himself.

"Oh, sorry." He pushed himself up and started to make his way to the door. When the swordsman reached out for the small door knob, he frowned and looked at the archaeolosgist who has been quiet all the time. Zoro wasn't the kind of guy who gets too comfortable around women, he feels a lot nervous especially with her. When the woman was all alone reading, he would sometimes look up the deck and stare at her. Robin gave a lot of reasons for Zoro to come and talk to her and now she's giving another one.

_'Jeez...this woman is too troublesome. What is her problem now?'_ asked the swordsman to himself irritatingly. It wasn't long enough when the raven haired archaeologist turned her head to the green haired swordsman who was looking at her, a confused expression painted on her face.

"I thought you're going to get your sleep?" But the swordsman didn't reply. He stared and stared at her, she blushed a little bit and turned her head back to dozens of picture frames resting on a table.

(A/N: I have no idea how they pictured themselves...I have no idea if there's a picture there on the kitchen but I just wanted to add somethings. Oh and I just remebered that old hag from Skypiea...she had a camera.)

She gazed at it, they seem to be having fun in there. It was in Skypiea, on the ship, Luffy getting hit by Nami on the head perhaps for doing something stupid again, Sanji posing maybe for his 'precious Robin-chan and Nami-san', Usopp giving a thumbs up and Chopper grinning widely and her eyes laid on something she'd never thought she would see. A picture of Zoro catching Robin after the attack she received from the Lightning God Eneru.

(A/N: That's just a little fun. -Grins- Who knows, maybe someone was spying them. XD)

Her eyes were wide in surprise when she turned to her side she saw Zoro beside him sipping a hot steaming tea. She jumped a little bit and calmed down. When she heard Zoro's satisfied sound after drinking the tea...he looked at Robin.

"What?" and Robin sat up straight resting her hands on the table.

"You...you...you..." she stammered. The swordsman rose an eyebrow and replied a, "Me? Me? Me? What about me?"

"You were the one who caught me when I-"

"Yep." Zoro replied before the archaeologist could finish her sentence, closing his eyes and getting back at his tea they remained silently.

_'This is too annoying!' _The swordsman yelled at himself. He finished his drink in one gulp and faced Robin fully. When he was about to open his mouth and talk they heard a loud thump outside the kitchen. The two looked at each other and stood up making their way to the door. When the green haired swordsman opened the door...

"Luffy can't you even attempt to walk straight?!" scolded Nami as she bent down, her hands on her hips and looked at Luffy lying on the cold floor. The captain groaned meaning his too tired and too exhausted to get up and walk straight to his room like he was not drunk.

"Luffy! You can't sleep here!" the navigator continued.

"Why do you even care when he sleeps here?" asked the swordsman standing on the doorway with Robin smiling at them. The navigator was surprised for a little bit and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really care." she walked to her room and closed the door. When Zoro shook his head, he heard Luffy snore. The swordsman swore he heard him whisper Nami's name. That made him smirk.

"Did you just realize that Sencho-san and Navigator-san got too close on the last few days?" Asked the archaeologist as she walked to the side of the ship and gaze at the sea. The swordsman's smirk was still glued on his face and turned into a grin. The raven haired girl glanced at the grinning sowrdsman and asked, "What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing. Have a good night sleep, Robin." And he made his way down the hall. She gave a smile to the swordsman and returned her gaze back to the ocean. When she heard a door closed,

"Good night...Swordsman-san." She was all alone now...again.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? Was it good? Or no? Worth continuing or should I just make it a crappy one shot? You're choice! Don't forget to Rate and Review people of Fanfiction. Net. Pay me a couple of seconds for an hour of writing a story. Really...that's already enough. 


End file.
